The Black Knight (Movie)/Production
Timeline Pre-Production *'27 November 2012: ' The idea of the Cinematic Universe had been developed, and a couple of movies were needed. The first one Sci thought of as an alien revolution + Epic Drama Hero movie. Taking similar notes to The Hunger Games Trilogy and their perspective movies, he started developing the storyline for the movie. Noting that while he didn't want the main character to be publicly fighting, instead deciding to use the viligiante/Hero character from Hean 10 and the Costume ideal from FK Franchise, this was the final result: A Vigilante Knight/Hero who fights for the people againest the oppressive government, starting a final rebellion in a battle between good and evil. Writing *'22 December 2012': Sci writes the beginning of the movie, but nothing else. *'28 December 2012: '''Sci hints at the movie in Fanon Con, as does Paper. *'29 December 2012: Sci finished Part 1 of the Movie, and then stopped writing *'''31 December 2012: The collaboration is officially announced in a blog made by Paper. *'2 January 2013:' The Offical annouchment for writing the movie was released. *'9 January 2013: ' He came back, having read most of Mockingjay, some of Catching Fire, and looking up infomation on The Hunger Games Wiki. Then, he decided that the plot was boring and tiresome, so he added a new love interest, Regina Vivia. *'10 January 2013: '''Revisions for Part 1 of ''The Black Knight ''has begun. *'14 January 2013: Delays occur as the result of Midterms starting. *'18 January 2013: '''Revisions for Part 1 have concluded and writing Part 2 has begun. *'19 January 2013: Delays in Writing Part 2 begin. *'25 January 2013: '''The Delays temporally end, and the writing of Part two begins, however with only less then 3 weeks left to write. *'28 Feburary 2013: Sci finished Part 2 of the Movie, and immediatly began Part Three. *'''1 March 2013: Sci pushed back the release date to March 3rd - March 7th, leaving him a choice of whenever he wants to get it done. *'5 March 2013: '''Part 3 is confrimed to be going at a faster rate, working on the climax right now. *'10 March 2013:' The Entire Film is completed. FINALLY... Pre-Release *'12 March 2013:' Revisions for Part 2 and Part 3 begin. Final Preparations for the movie also start. *'14 March 2013:' Promotions are set to begin. Sci has annouched there will be a trailer followed by the release of Character Bios and possibly sneak peaks. Release Date A tentative date was set for Feburary 15, 2013. However the movie was set 1 month (and one day) ahead, to March 16th. Post-Release '''TBA' Ideas All specific updates about the plot and content of the movie will be placed here: *1.1 - Changed Opening scene and moved original opening scene mid-way into Part 1 *1.2 - Introduced Regina Vivia to the movie. *1.3 - Introduced General Javert to the movie. *1.4 - Introduced the history of Caesar *1.5 - Introduced Caesar *1.6 - Introduced the Three Generals: Nero, Titus, and Consistanine. *1.7 - Introduced Connections to the Rest of the Franchise, and finished the film. TBA Category:The BTFF Cinematic Universe Category:Sci100